In accordance with the development of a vehicle, a variety of functions for a user's convenience in addition to traveling, that is, a basic function performed by the vehicle, are often provided.
As the functions that can be performed by the vehicle have diversified, a user's operation load has increased and concentration on driving may be reduced, resulting in less safe driving. In addition, a user unskilled in handling a device may not properly utilize the functions offered by the vehicle.
accordingly, research and development for a user interface for reducing the user's operation load is required. In particular, when a speech recognition technology that recognizes a user's speech and performs a function corresponding to the recognized speech is applied to a vehicle, such a technology may be expected to effectively reduce the user's operation load.